


Porque era real

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Kili e Tauriel [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Anos após a grande batalha dos cinco exércitos e depois de quase perderem suas vidas na guerra, Kili e Tauriel vivem juntos e felizes em Érebor.*Nota: Essa one se passa após minha outra one "A canção milenar", que acontece no momento em que Tauriel chora e beija Kili durante a guerra.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Kili e Tauriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713859
Kudos: 1





	Porque era real

**Author's Note:**

> O Hobbit e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixou os créditos a Tolkien e Jackson.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Kili... – ela falou baixinho com o olhar perdido em felicidade, fitando o bebê adormecido em cima da cama – Ele é lindo. Sei que faz várias semanas que o temos, mas até mesmo Kiri ainda me encanta.

\- Sim, é... – o mais jovem dos treze anões compartilhava da mesma alegria da elfa em seu olhar.

Anos após a batalha em que haviam perdido Torin, o casal tinha uma filha de três anos, com vários traços de Kili, mas ainda assim muito parecida com a mãe, era uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Kiri tinha cabelos castanho escuros, mas que ficavam quase dourados com o toque do sol e olhos acinzentados como a mãe. Também tinha sardas e orelhas de elfo como Tauriel. Kariel, nascido havia apenas algumas semanas, tinha os cabelos ruivos da mãe, que brilhavam como fogo, orelhas também pontudas, mas não tanto quanto as da irmã, e olhos castanhos iguaizinhos aos de Kili. O bebê também tinha algumas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, embora menos que Kiri, algo que seus pais e irmã adoravam, apesar de alguns da raça de Tauriel não gostarem de tal coisa, era uma característica puxada da avó paterna. O menino exibia o mesmo olhar doce e sorriso encantador de Kili. Os dois irmãos tinham uma beleza incomum para serem filhos de um anão, o que Kili devia à Tauriel, embora ela sempre falasse do quanto Kili era bonito e tinha um sorriso encantador, palavras que ele sabia que eram sinceras.

\- Nenhum de nós dois tem sardas... – Tauriel comentou.

\- Eles puxaram isso da minha mãe.

Tauriel conhecera a mãe de Kili e Fili após o fim de todo o transtorno causado pela guerra. Era uma anã adorável, de cabelos louros como Fili e tinha sardas assim como os netos. Era muito bonita para uma anã, exatamente como Kili e Fili. Quando a conheceu, Tauriel finalmente entendeu porque Kili era tão bonito. A princípio a mulher ficara muito desconfiada ao conhecer Tauriel. Não era nada normal existir alguma proximidade entre anões e elfos, o que levou Kili a gastar longas horas contando como tudo acontecera. Aos poucos, a anã também se encantou pela elfa, especialmente ao saber que salvara a vida dos dois irmãos, de Kili mais de uma vez, e haviam se tornado boas amigas. A senhora anã ficara nas nuvens de felicidade nas duas vezes em que Tauriel estivera grávida, e mais feliz ainda ao conhecer o rosto dos dois netos quando nasceram.

\- Elfos podem ter sardas? – Kili perguntou com um olhar indagador.

\- Sim, não é impossível, embora alguns não gostem disso, especialmente elfos da realeza. Não me lembro mais do rosto dos meus pais... Talvez eles tivessem...

\- Você gosta?

\- Sim, eu também acho lindo embora eu não tenha – ela falou sorrindo ao deslizar com cuidado o indicador pelo nariz do bebê.

Batidas leves vieram da porta e ela se abriu, revelando Fili, que entrou carregando Kiri nos braços. A menina sorriu ao ver os pais e saiu correndo para abraçar os dois quando Fili a colocou no chão.

\- Nós temos uma visita muito importante... – ele falou baixinho para não despertar Kariel, e abriu um sorriso.

Fili olhou para a porta, e Bilbo entrou por ela, tentando não fazer barulho.

\- Olá – ele disse com um sorriso, entrando no quarto para dar um longo abraço em Kili e em Tauriel – Kiri continua adorável – comentou – Eu vim o mais rápido que pude ver o pequeno depois que eu soube por Gandalf.

\- Veja como se parece com Kili – Tauriel dizia sorridente para o hobbit.

Bilbo se aproximou da cama onde os pais da criança estavam ajoelhados no chão, e observou o menino ruivo. Apesar de ter o cabelo e as orelhas da mãe, era tão parecido com Kili quanto Kiri era com Tauriel. O hobbit sorriu.

\- Se parecem muito mesmo – ele sussurrou para o casal.

Fili ria baixinho e se contorcia enquanto Kiri, em seu colo, tentava brincar com as tranças em seu cabelo.

\- Espero que esse arrume menos confusões, leve menos flechadas, dê cantadas melhores, atire melhor e seja mais bonito que o pai – Fili brincou com uma gargalhada, ouvindo Kiri rir junto.

Tauriel e Bilbo também riam enquanto Kili fulminava o irmão com o olhar. O anão sentou-se na cama e tomou o bebê nos braços com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ninou o filho e observou como sua mão parecia tão grande para o pouco tamanho dele. Aquilo o fez sorrir.

\- É claro que ele vai ser mais bonito do que eu, porque a mãe dele é a elfa mais linda do mundo.

O olhar da elfa se derreteu e ela sentou-se ao lado de Kili para abraçá-lo e beijar seu rosto. Dentro de algum tempo os outros anões apareceram para convidarem os presentes para jantar.

\- Os magos vieram vê-lo na noite que nasceu – Tauriel dizia a Bilbo enquanto ninava o bebê em seus braços a caminho do salão onde jantariam.

\- Gandalf me contou. Pelo que me disse todos também ficaram encantados.

\- Radagast trouxe uns bichinhos com ele. Kariel pareceu muito interessado em todos, acho que herdou meus dons de elfa de floresta.

Bilbo observou os amigos em volta, Kili brincava com a filha enquanto acompanhavam o grupo, e todos podiam notar o quanto o hobbit sentia-se feliz de estar outra vez em Érebor depois de três anos.

******

\- Está bem melhor nisso, pai – Kiri falou enquanto atirava em alguns alvos junto com Kili.

\- Mais de vinte anos praticando com a sua mãe, tinham que servir pra alguma coisa – respondeu com o sorriso encantador de sempre.

\- Tio Bilbo disse que você ainda era péssimo quando eu nasci – Kariel quando Tauriel chegou com ele até os outros dois.

\- Isso foi há vinte anos, filho – Kili lhe disse.

Tauriel ria, chamando a atenção de Kili.

\- Ei, tá rindo do que? – Ele questionou se divertindo.

\- Não consigo esquecer de você acertar uma flecha bem no meio da mesa de jantar naquela noite. Assustou todo mundo – ela lembrou continuando a rir.

\- Tio Fili brigou com ele a noite toda – Kiri também ria.

A jovem mestiça tinha uma memória assustadoramente boa, e apesar de não lembrar de muita coisa antes dos seus quatro anos de idade, lembrava de alguns momentos. Ela e o irmão agora tinham longos cabelos adornados com algumas tranças, assim como Tauriel. O cabelo ruivo de Kariel era levemente ondulado, como o de Kili. Os dois eram mais altos que ele e mais baixos que a mãe, agora tinham praticamente a mesma altura.

\- Assim não vale – o próprio Kili também ria, largando o arco no chão e se aproximando da elfa sentada numa pedra.

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar e um meio sorriso e se afastaram para praticar as flechadas em árvores mais distantes. O casal os observou com atenção extrema até verem os dois parando a uma distância em que conseguiam vê-los com clareza. Kili voltou-se novamente para a esposa. Os longos fios de cabelo brilhavam como fogo ao toque do sol e esvoaçavam um pouco com o vento, os olhos acinzentados brilhavam de felicidade e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, embelezando mais ainda o lindo rosto da elfa. Além se tão linda, além de amá-lo, além de tudo que fizera por ele, além de deixar toda a sua vida para trás para começar uma nova com Kili, era uma excelente mãe. Enfim ela o olhou de volta e acariciou seu rosto. Mesmo estando mais velho, ao contrário dos outros anões, Kili mantinha sua barba mais curta, exatamente como quando Tauriel o conhecera, porque sabia que ela o amava exatamente como ele era, pouco dando importância para os comentários de outros anões, que desaprovavam ou simplesmente não compreendiam tal atitude. Enfim os dois deram as mãos, sorrindo um para o outro. Estavam na mesma altura agora. Kili tirou de algum lugar na roupa a runa que sempre levava com ele e os dois a seguraram juntos.

\- Tauriel... – ele sussurou, e se olharam por um longo tempo antes que o anão tornasse a falar – Amralimé.

\- Gi melin, Kili – ela falou de volta – Como uma promessa – sussurrou antes de trocarem mais um sorriso e seus lábios se tocarem.

******

De longe, do alto das mais altas árvores, um príncipe de profundos olhos azuis, aparência jovem, e longos cabelos louros observava os dois irmãos praticando arco e flecha nas árvores e rindo juntos. Como eram parecidos com ela... O louro deixou suas memórias vagarem muitos séculos atrás, e quase pode ver de novo dois jovens elfos, irmãos de alma, correndo e rindo juntos pelo reino do senhor dos elfos, os cabelos dourados e ruivos brilhando intensamente ao sol e sendo agitados pelo vento. Legolas sorriu e voltou a abrir os olhos, observando por mais um instante os dois jovens, e não deixando de se atentar ao sorriso nos rostos da bela elfa ruiva e do anão de cabelos escuros a alguma distância. Ela estava tão feliz... Era real. Aquilo acalentava seu coração. O príncipe sorriu mais uma vez sozinho antes de virar-se e desaparecer na direção oposta por entre as árvores.


End file.
